<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fly with Me on Blades by JoifulDreaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240769">Fly with Me on Blades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoifulDreaming/pseuds/JoifulDreaming'>JoifulDreaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoifulDreaming/pseuds/JoifulDreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley teaches Aziraphale how to ice skate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fly with Me on Blades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, Angel, it’s like walking and flying at the same time.”  Crowley had Aziraphale’s hand in his and he was tugging.</p><p>“Yes, that is what you said when you brought it up.  And, again in the car.  It’s just, I’m not sure this body can do both things at once.”  It wasn’t that he was pulling Crowley to a halt so much as slowing him down.  His hands were getting sweaty- the idea!  </p><p>“You’re afraid you might fall.”  </p><p>“No, I didn’t- that’s not- I didn’t mean it like that.”</p><p>“Aziraphale, relax, I’m only kidding.  As if I would let you fall, in any meaning of the word.” Crowley stopped and pulled him in close, brushing his nose along Aziraphale’s. “Just try it with me and, I promise, if you don’t like it we can go to that restaurant you’ve been fawning over.”</p><p>“Can’t we just go there now?”  It was a whinge, and Aziraphale knew it.  But now Crowley was kissing him softly, gently running the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip in that way that made him go all gooey and starry-eyed.</p><p>And so, he was oblivious when Crowley pulled up a demonic miracle to strap ice skates to both of their feet.  He was oblivious to it for several, long minutes as he kissed him back- marveling that they could do this now.  He was reaching up to run his fingers through Crowley’s hair- maybe to grab a handful and make a meal of him- when Crowley pulled back, smirking.  Even so, he stared after Crowley’s pinkened lips with hunger.  Crowley chucked.</p><p>“Come on, step out with me,”  Crowley was already on the ice, smiling encouragingly at him.  Aziraphale sighed and took a step out, gasping as he slid.  Crowley gripped his arms and held him up.  “I’ve got you, I won’t let you fall, promise.”  He started slowly out toward the center of the rink, lean body easily slithering over the ice in his skates while Aziraphale just tried to hang on to him.  </p><p>“It was- woah- it was sweet of you to reserve it for us, dear.”</p><p>“Loosen up, Angel.  You’re more likely to slip if you lock up like you are. Relax, slide in to your steps.” </p><p>Aziraphale would do this for Crowley.  He rarely asked for things so this must be important.  Aziraphale focused on one muscle group at a time, relaxing them as he allowed Crowley to continue towing him across the ice.  After a time, he focused on the lithe movements of Crowley’s legs and feet, trying to mimic his movements.</p><p>“There you go, that’s it! Push from the outside. You’ve got it.”  Crowley was smiling happily at him, cheeks flushed pink from the cold.  “I knew you had it in you.”</p><p>And, indeed, he was moving along on his own now.  Still linked at the hands with Crowley, but their arms were slack.  They were moving in unison over the ice, picking up speed as he amassed confidence.  The breeze on his face felt amazing.  He realized he was smiling, too.</p><p>“Okay, you’ve got this, I’m going to let go of one of your hands so we can skate side-by-side.  Don’t worry, I still won’t let you fall.”</p><p>“I trust you, love.”</p><p>Crowley released his right hand and slowly coasted to his side before skating alongside him, beaming at him as they picked up more speed together.  Suddenly, with a bark of happy laughter, he released his wings.  They unfurled behind him, feathers rippling.</p><p>For a moment, Aziraphale lost his footing and slipped to the side, but Crowley caught him deftly and pulled him along until he could start skating on his own again.  He wondered…</p><p>“Let’em out, Angel, there’s no one else here to see.”</p><p>So, he did, and he immediately was better for it.  His wings offered extra balance and it felt so good to stretch them out after cooping them up for so long.  The relief must’ve been on his face because Crowley was smiling and nodding to him.</p><p>“Not too fast?”</p><p>“Not at all, darling, faster?” Aziraphale smoothed his wings back as if he was about to dive and watched Crowley did the same, both of them picking up speed and whipping around the rink.  Their laughter echoed around the empty ice rink.</p><p>***</p><p>Later, in the restaurant- both their faces still ruddy from the cold- Aziraphale reached across the table and lay his hand over Crowley’s.</p><p>“Thank you for the experience, really.  I’m sorry I was so hesitant.”</p><p>“Psh, it’s fine. I know it’s a bit barmy, standing on blades and spinning around on ice.  But, humans do sometimes think up the most brilliant, exhilarating things.”</p><p>“Quite.  But, why did you decide to try it the first time? Idle curiosity?”</p><p>“I had watched them,” Crowley paused, clearly deciding how much to give away, before going on at a tumble, “they looked like they were flying.  After I fell… I didn’t try to fly for a long time.  I figured, well, I figured I couldn’t.  I thought surely that was taken from me, as one of my favorite things.  But, I thought… Maybe I could feel the wind on my face and it would be enough, you know? Close my eyes…”</p><p>“Oh, Crowley…”</p><p>“And it was, at first!  I especially enjoyed skating with the young, inexperienced kids.  Teaching them, answering their questions.”</p><p>“But eventually…?”</p><p>“I started renting the rink at night and skating harder and faster and faster…  One night I was wishing so badly that I could fly and my wings unfurled.  That wind in my feathers… It felt so right.”</p><p>“Of course, we’re made to fly.”</p><p>“Yes, even after we fall.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“I had my eyes closed, going as fast as I could just to feel the wind and pretend.  And then my blades weren’t on the ice anymore.”  Crowley was playing with the half-full wine glass in front of him now instead of looking at Aziraphale, clearly back in that moment rather than here at the table.  “Centuries, and I had no idea I could still lift off.”</p><p>“And now you keep skating?”</p><p>“Sometimes. Well, weekly.” He took a sip of the coffee, making a face. “I teach a class once a week.  Wobbly children, mostly.  Sometimes even-wobblier adults.  Humans, trying to fly.  Kinda brilliant.” He was smirking slightly to himself.</p><p>Aziraphale squeezed his hand and Crowley turned his so they were palm-to-palm.</p><p>“Thank you for inviting me out there with you, dearest.  And, for sharing with me.”</p><p>“Sure. Dessert?”</p><p>“Oh, yes, please!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know if it's painfully obvious, but I can not ice skate to save my life.  Not that I foresee my life being imperiled by my inability.  Though... the way 2020 is going...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>